G.L.A.D: Gohangirl's Turn!
by GohanGirl
Summary: Another chapter of G.L.A.D, but it's finally my turn! Yay! Enjoy, read and review please. ^_^


G.L.A.D: Gohangirl's Turn!  
  
Yes! I finally got around to writing the newest edition to G.L.A.D. I love this, and I love Gohan, so without further ado, here is G.L.A.D: Gohangirl's Turn! ^_^  
  
A 12 year old girl with short dirty-blonde hair skips up the stairs onstage and to the podium, straightens her glasses, and throws a smile at Gohan. "Hi everybody... hi Gohan." She says, sort of shyly. "I'm Kristen, also known as Gohangirl. It's great to be here, I've been meaning to join G.L.A.D. lately, and I'm glad (she just realizes that it sounds like a pun) er, happy to be here."  
The crowd groans, upon almost hearing another glad pun.  
"'Scuse me! I didn't do it on purpose!" She says. Gohan gives her a smile. "I realize that I'm probably one of, if not the youngest of the members. But that doesn't mean you should expect any less from me than you should from anyone else! Gohan is my favorite character , too, if you couldn't figure that out by now," she says, pointing to her I love Gohan shirt, complete with a Gohan pin, and her collection of Gohan action figures.   
The crowd giggles, and Gohan smiles, and leans forward in his throne, with the little Gohan now in his lap.  
"Well, I realize that I'm supposed to give a speech... so, I guess I'll try." She smiles, revealing a full mouth of braces. "I almost didn't come here today."  
The crowd gasps, thinking that maybe she shouldn't be here.  
"No, it's not because I'm not a big Gohan fan, definitely NOT that! I love Gohan with all my heart." She smiles at the Gohans now really leaning forward in their throne. "It's just that I was afraid that I'd look bad in front of the best person there is on earth! Duh, I'm talking about Gohan! I've always loved Gohan. Now let me tell you how I got into DBZ, and still even better, Gohan. My cousin Erin, known on this site as Espergirl, is a huge anime fan. And she's not coming here."  
The crowd boos their dissaproval.  
"Because she's a Future Trunks fan," the girl gulps, seeing Gohan's look of major annoyance. "But don't get me wrong, she's a good person. Without her, I wouldn't know the wonder known as Gohan! I went to her room, or should I say DBZ shrine. She had pictures plastering the walls. At this time, I didn't know what anime was, nor did I think too much of Japan. I looked at the pictures, thinking she was a little too old for cartoons. She proceeded to introduce me to all the characters, and I was lost. I didn't understand it at all. But then she stopped, because it was 5:00, known as DBZ time here where I live. She led me to the room where the TV was, but I didn't get to watch because my parents had to take me back home.  
The crowd gives their sympathy, that I was deprived of something so wonderful.  
"Anyway, about a half of a year later, I was again introduced to the wonder called Dragonball Z. My brother had been watching this "cool new show" before school, but because I have to go to school earlier than him, I couldn't see it. I asked him what it was about, and he said he thought I'd like it. He said there was a little boy in it, that he knew I'd like. (Gohan, of course!) He told me how cute you were, Gohan, and how you said you were "five and a half" and you wanted to be "a orthepedist."  
All the Gohan fans (which means everyone ^_^') smile at the memory of little Gohan.  
"I had to see it, and he told me that it was on Cartoon Network, too, but not in the beginning. They were at the Freiza saga at that point, so I didn't watch yet. When they finally got to the first episodes, I was Annie in our school play, and having rehearsals every day, was again deprived of DBZ. But this time we were smart, and we taped it, so I could watch it when I got home. I was finally introduced to the wodnerful world of Dragonball, and Gohan."  
The crowd cheers, partially because they can tell this speech is almost over.  
"I was immediately hooked to Dragonball Z, and anime. I had to watch Dragonball, too, so I watched the movie "Curse of the Blood Rubies." I was so happy to see Goku, the next best character, being your Dad, Gohan, as a kid. He was funny, and cute, but not half as cute as you as a little boy, Gohan!"  
Everyone is happy to hear that Goku still is no competition to Gohan here.  
"Gohan, would you please come up here at this time?" the young girl asks innocently. Gohan shrugs, and walks up on stage. He bends down so he is eye level with the short girl, and she whispers something to him. He nods, and talks back. They then start to carry on a conversation, while the crowd gets a little impatient, and starts whispering, slightly jealous because they haven't talked to Gohan yet. Gohan nudges the girl, hinting at the crowd.   
"We can talk later," he says.  
"Sure," the girl walks back up to the podium. "I have some very good news! Gohan and I have discovered a cure for the common cold!" The girl says.  
The crowd groans, they had been excited that something better might have happened.  
"Wait, wait! I have more good news! Gohan agrees to sign autographs after this for everyone, and if you happen to have any Gohan stuff, he'll sign that too." She says, barely hearing herself over the crowds' cheers. After they've settled down, she stands up straighter, and speaks again. "That's all from me for now, I'm gonna go back and talk to Gohan some more. But expect to hear from me again soon! I conclude this meeting of G.L.A.D!"  
  
So, how'd ya like it? Review, please. Flames are welcomed, though I don't see why any Gohan lovers would flame any part of G.L.A.D. Look out for part two later!  
  
  
  
  



End file.
